


Joe's and Cary's Super 8

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Super 8 (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Originally posted on Nifty, Short Chapters, Short One Shot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: This is about Joe  and his friend Cary  before the movie begains. Thease twofriends friendship becomes stronger on there summer brake. What will happion betwen them? Only one way to find out.Dont need to see movie to read





	Joe's and Cary's Super 8

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T own any part of the movie Super 8. I DON'T know anyone who worked on the movie
> 
> There are no spoilers just little mention of what the plot of the movie is but thats it.

Chapter 1 part 1 A Hot day Joe's side of the Story 

My name is Joe Lamb and I have three talents. The first one is my favorite. That is making models. My friends and family tell me they look so realistic. It's is a fun hobby of mine. The second one is making special effects. I don't do it a lot only when my friend Charles wants to make a movie. They all always small ones that only lasts five minutes or less. I think he made like five of them. My third talent is doing makeup. My friends come to me every Halloween to turn them into ether a zombie, a monster of some kind and make them look they been in all types of accidents. They all tell me I should do this for a living. I might do it, but for now it's more for fun. My mom is one of the few women that works for a steel mill. 

My dad is the deputy of our small town. Him and me get along ok. Today was hot and my friends and I decided to go to the towns' pool. Of course I was shy about changing in front of anyone. Even my friends that I know forever. So there I was in the changing room with Cary, Charles, Martin, and Preston. There was no one else in there and there was only three stalls. I know I am not the only one is shy about being seen naked as the others looked at the stalls. 

We all looked at each other and we probity thought of the same thing. Who is going to get a stall. It was quit for a while until Cary spoke up. 

He said " We should have a rock paper seizers competition

We all thought it was a good idea. The only thing was it was uneven so we decide who ever had the most money gets out of two rounds. So it was Cary vs me Charles vs Martin and Preston with a free pass for now. Cary beat me and Martin beat Charles. So it became Cary vs Martin. Martin won and got a stall. At the end of the back and forth of the game Cary and I end up changing outside of the stalls. I had an idea and I don't know why I did not think of it sooner.

I told Cary to just rap the towel around our waste when we are in our underwear and just take them off and put on our trunks. Cary liked the idea. So there we were a towel rapped around our waste and about to take off our underwear off. We kind of did it at the same time. When they were off we put them in our bag and took out our trunks. When Cary was about to put them on something happened. His towel came un done. There in front of me is Cary's dick. His dick looked the size of mine when I have a bonnier by the way is 4 inches , but his dick was soft. He felt so inbarest.

I just took off my towel so he won't be the only one naked. I started to get hard by looking at his naked body. At this point I should tell you that I am bi and have the hots for Cary forever but I never said anything of me liking him that way or even saying I like boys. Cary saw me starting to get hard and just looked at me as his starts to get hard. We quickly put on our trunks and luckily our bonners did not show. We had fun in the pool and after we were done Cary and I had a stall to change. After we were done we went home. 

Chapter 1 part 2 A Hot Day Cary's side of the Story 

My name is Cary and I love blowing things up. I have four friends Charles, Martin, Preston, and Joe. Out of the four Joe is my best friend. He makes these great models and He douses great makeup work. I wish I could be that good or even be close, but I can draw ok but no one knows it but me. Mostly because I don't think I'm that good. We went swimming and we were on our way home.

I waited until it was just Joe and me. I am glad we live close to each other because I want to talk to him with no one else around. I thanked him for not saying a word about what happened and for making me fell less in berieast He thanked me too for not saying anything about him getting a bonnier. The truth is I am gay and I can see myself with Joe, but it is only a dream. Who would even date me?

Even though I talk a big game at times I fell judged. I don't want to say anything about me being gay. I am scared to lose my friends more so with Joe. When we came by the park we both cut through to go home Joe stopped me and just looked into my eyes and said

" I have a secret and please don't tell anyone. I have a crush on someone" 

See Joe is the type of boy all girls like. He has a nice personality and I don't think he has a mean bone in his body. Whatever girl it is she is very lucky. I just looked at him and asked who it was. He looked to see if anyone was around. Where we were at a spot that no one can see you unless you were outside right next to us. He said

" please don't hate me but it's you" 

With that he kissed me on my forehead because after all I am short for my age and probably did not want to scare me with a kiss on the lips. I told him I will still be is friend and asked if he was gay. He told me he was bi but had feelings for me for a long time. I told him I was gay and felt the same way about him. Since it was a Saturday I asked him if he wanted to sleepover by me but had to ask my mom and dad first and will call up ether way. I came home and cleaned up my room because I know my folks would want my room to be clean before I ask them a favor. It was close to dinner and I asked my mom and dad if Joe can spend the night after dinner. 

My dad told me only if you help your mother do the dishes. I had no problem with it and clend the dishes fast as I could. After I was done I called up Joe and told him the good news .

Chapter 2 part 1 The Sleepover Cary's Story 

I got the good news back. Now that Joe wanted me for a long time like I wanted him my mind was racing. I did not have a clue on what we would be doing. I am little afraid to try anything besides cuddling and kissing. The thought of holding Joe in my arms got me hard. When I saw Joe's dick for the first time I thought my dick was average. Unless I am and he just happened to be small. 

My dick is four inches when soft and when its hard it becomes 8 inches. I all ways wanted to suck my own dick to see how it would fell to suck a dick and how it would it fell to have my dick sucked. I could easily do it but every time I'm about to put my mouth on it I ether back out or I get called for something. 

I don't know why I back out. Maybe I'm scared I would get caught.Ten minutes later Joe was knocking on the front door. I let him in and took his bag and we walked to my room. I put his bag on my desk chair where I do my homework and do my drawings. Joe was sitting on my bed when I turned around. We decided to play a card game to kill time before we had to go to bed, but then my mom and dad came in and told us don't stay up too late. 

We are going out dancing and won't be back until twelve. My luck could not get any better. We waited until the car was out of sight to have some real fun. 

Joe asked "Can I see it again?" 

Without saying a word I took off my pants along with my underwear. I also took off my shirt so I was completely naked. Joe's eyes got big and asked if he could touch it. I nodded my head and Joe's left hand started to shake. All the years I did not know he was left handed like me. His hand felt so good on my dick. As he started to jack me off slowly. 

Joe asked me "how big is it"

So I told him. He could not believe it. He told me that's big for our age and it looks even bigger because of my height. He stopped jacking me off and he got naked with me. He was hard as well. I asked if I could suck it and he just smiled and said

"only if I can suck you." 

I got on top of him and we started to 69. His dick felt so good in my mouth. it also feels good to get sucked. We sucked for five minutes before we came. Joe's cum tasted so good. I want him to fuck me this time and I told him.

But what would I use to get my dick in you?" he asked.

I told him there is something in the shelf of the desk. 

"Did you do this" Joe asked. 

I forgot I had put a drawing in there. It's really good. I wish I could draw like that.

"really you like it? It's not bad" 

"Not at all I love it" 

That made my day hear that the boy I love so much loved my drawing. 

"You can keep it if you want" 

"really thanks I found the stuff" 

with that Joe came back to the bed and I told him what to do. Man I love the felling of his dick in my ass. 

Chapter 3 He is there for me Joe's Story 

After the sleep over I had at Cary's my mom died two days later. The whole town was there. After all it is a small one. My friends where in the living room and I was sitting on the swings. I saw my dad kick out Alice's dad out and when he went back inside I went to my hiding place. I was not in there for a minute when Cary came in. 

I asked him how he found this place. He told me he was Following me. I sat down on one of the chairs I had in there. He came next to me and hugged me. He let me cry. He was rubbing my back making me feel better as much as he can. He did not say anything. Cary is a true friend. He came to me to comfort me. Where my other friends stuff their faces. 

Cary understood I would not be in the mode for a while. It has been a week now and we shot a zombie seen. Cary was a zombie in the video and he is still cute with the makeup on. We were done for the day and Cary went with me to my house so he can clean up. When we were walking he asked if he could take a shower too. I had no problem with that. When we got home my dad was heading out for work. They need help on something. When we went inside I waited until my dad was down the block.

"Why don't I join you in the shower and I can help wash you." I told my cute zombie. 

I started the water and we quickly got naked. We stepped in and we just let the water hit us. I started to wash his face and when it was all clean I kissed his soft lips.As I felt up his body we got hard. We started to rub agents each other it felt so good. I dropped to my knees and to the big monster into my mouth. Cary was fucking my mouth. Soon I was able to suck the whole thing. 

I wanted more I wanted that big thing in my ass and I let Cary know. He sopped up my ass and then his dick. He took it slow so I could get used to it. When I did I begged him to do it harder and to cum inside my ass. It felt so good having his dick up me. He lasted a good ten minutes before he came. His cum felt so good in my ass. We washed off our sex play and called it a day.

A week later Alice came to my house. Well more like my bedroom window. I like her allot but I also like Cary allot too. I don't know who I want. I done stuff with Cary. I have a strong bond with him. With Alice she is nice and she is the girl almost every boy wants. We talked for a while and we started to kiss. The truth is Cary kisses much better. After the kiss she left. As soon as she left Cary comes in my window wondering what's going on between Alice and me. I gave him a romantic kiss and said

"I only want you"

then we went back to kissing. After the movie was over Cary and I made our own movie but that's a different story. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and maybe you want to see the movie. Let me know what you think of the story and feel free to read my other stories


End file.
